Orcs of Gundabad
Gandalf: "Your grandfather Thror was killed, you remember, in the Mines of Moria by Azog the Goblin." Thorin: "Curse his name, yes." *: —''The Hobbit,'' "An Unexpected Party" *:: "Moria had been taken by legions of Orcs led by the most vile of their race... Azog the Defiler. The giant Gundabad orc had sworn to wipe out the line of Durin. He began... by beheading the king." *:: —Balin, in The Hobbit: An Unexcpected Journey 'History Of Gundabad Inside The Server' * At the beginning of the server a Man named Gamerelite9 settled in Tharbad who lead a tribe of orcs who killed off many rangers * Then during that time the orcs found the ruler of the orcs of Tharbad but Gamerelite9 changed the name to the Gundabad Orcs and was named Azog The Pale Orc. * They migrated to the Misty Mountains and worked on their new Home Mt Gundabad. * Azog helped out other evil players and also made a enemy Dain ll (DrPotatow) * After Server restarted Azog has returned and rebuilt Mt Gundabad. * Azog began gathering hordes and built other places around the Misty mountains * Bolg later came and Built Mt Gram and would rule it * Azog then declared war on Dain and a bloody war began * After the war ended Gundabad began to grow powerful * More Gundabad cities growed and more people joined gundabad * But then again after all that happened sadly Azog went away once again when his computer broke down But he returned today and has begun to build more cities and hordes and Bolg with his army captured Nogrod soon leading to a new dwarf and orc war. 'Wars' * The First War was the First orc and Dwarf war major and not major battles occurred * First couple were won by the dwarves * But at Framsbourg Azog came with a come back a crushed a dwarf army there * The 2 battles at the iron hills fort now occupied by the orcs and MT Gundabad were both won by dain but costly wins * The war finally came to a end when Azog returned and faced dain at the gates of moria being defeated. * But Umbar has messed with Azog and he got angry * Azog gatherd orcs with help of other nations they would crush umbar. * The battle of Mt Gram ended with a umbar victory after Azog called the Umbarians Pirates they siege Mt Gundabad * The second battle of Mt Gundabad ended with a defeat for dain and the pirates * But they attacked again and faced the same fate smaug and the umbar leader both died with a charge * Finally they sieged umbar city gundabad uruks attacked umbar city killing everyone inside. * The Battle of Celduin Port started when Azog demanded Bolg to attack Bregedir at his fortress at Celduin Port in Dorwinion, Bolg got a huge army and marched to Dorwinion, it was an unexpected attack from Bregedir, he died and came back with a big dwarf army too, they fought until Bregedir's final unit died and they then ceased fire. * They then 1v1 each other, Bolg got some great hits on Bregedir was it was the dwarf that killed Bolg he managed to stab his firey pike into Bolg's chest. Bolg retreated back to Moria until the time was right to kill all the dwarves together in the Second Orc and Dwarf War. * There is soon to be The Second Orc and Dwarf war! * The war has begun with the orcs attacking a dwarf stronghold we shall see how this war ends * But after Bolg thought the dwarves would never attack Nogrod was under siege by the dwarves and recaptured. * Later after that Durin The Deathless retook Khazad-dum which lead to the downfall of the first Azog which is now Durin The Deathless. * Belegost and the Iron Hills were taken over by Dain and Durin in a battle against Azog alone. * Ever since the new Azog has been here there have been many more battles such as, the Fall of Mt Gundabad, when Durin reclaimed Gundabad, another one with Azog and Sauron trying to reclaim Khazad-Dum and the most recent one, Fall of Dorwinion, where Dorwinion was defeated, but later Malearuile has reclaimed Dorwinion. * Fëanor has sieged Mt Gram and has taken it, and has given it to Aulë who will make it a fort of Durin's Folk. Ranking Alignment ranks Recruit (+100, Very low) You will become a recruit once you join Gundabad and get +100 alignment. Best way of doing that is killing Hobbits. Goblin (+100, Low) Goblin are the 2nd rank you will get when you join Gundabad. You will have to work in the mines, mining for silver, mithril, bronze and iron. Gundabad Snaga (+150, Low) Gundabad Snaga is the first step to becoming a true warrior of Gundabad. You will be ale to go to war. Gundabad Orc (+200, Low-Middle) Gundabad Orcs are worthy members. They will be able to join the Gundabad Hunters on Bounties and go to battle, they will also guard the forts and cities of Gundabad. Gundabad Hunter (+250, Low-Middle) Gundabad Hunters are very helpful to Gundabad. They will hunt for foes, find out secrets from other realms and fight in battle. You will also have a warg. Warg Riders (+250, Low-Middle) Warg Riders are an optional rank for those Gundabad Hunters who want wargs. They will do the same things as Hunters. Orc of the Misty Mountains (+300, Middle) As orc of the Misty Mountains you will be a great servant to "The Defiler". You will be stationed mainly in the Misty Mountains, but also in the Grey Mountains, to guard Scatha's lair as well as south-eastern Angmar. Gundabad Orc Warrior (+500, Middle) You will serve as a mighty soldier in battle. You will be given a Battleaxe by Azog. You will be stationed all over Middle-Earth. Ogre (+500, Middle) You will serve in war as your main purpose. You will also be great guards. Gundabad Warchief (+1000, High) As warchief you will be able to declare war and have your own army. You will recieve a special honour. Chieftain of the Redhorn Gate (+1000, High) You will protect and rule the Redhorn Gate as well as stop any foe crossing from Eriador, to Lothlorien. Olog-Hai (+1000, High) Olog-Hai are big, strong warriors for the army of Gundabad. You will be an upgrade from Ogres and be the greatest of the trolls. Gundabad Captain (+1500, High-Middle) Same as a warchief you will declare war on raise armies. But Captain's are much more important to the Pale Orc Because they are 3rd in command. Lord of Scatha's lair (+2000, Ultra-High) This is one of the best ranks of Gundabad. You will rule Scatha's lair and if you want you can be Scatha himself. Goblin-King (+2000, Ultra-High) This is another one of the best ranks of Gundabad. You will rule under Goblin-Town and Be the Great-Goblin. Faction heir and Lieutenant (+750, Ultra) Now the factions heir and Lieutenant are the same thing. However if you want to be "Bolg" you have to: # Be on regularly # Be on trustworthy member # Respect other players # Know what's like to be a true Lieutenant. You only need +750. Current News * The Gundabad faction is always recruiting new members! * We need People who can lead hordes and can fight well * We need the Goblin King and Great Goblin for high pass and Goblin Town. * Our empire starts from Amon Sûl (Weathertop, Lone-Lands) to all the Misty Mountains to some of Anduin and to Dol Guldur * GamerElite9 (Azog) has now changed to Durin, King of Khazad-Dum and Bolg now leads Gundabad and is now Azog. * Goblin-Town is being built * Mt Gram has been taken by the Dwarves 'Government' * The Faction Leader Azog(Azog2015) * The Faction heir Bolg (Role Free!) * and other powerful orcs that have other jobs * The orcs of Gundabad are lead by a powerful Orc Azog who has built a mighty empire * His Government would be lead by lords of each city, fort,village,town etc * He rules High Pass, Goblin-Town and other forts in the Misties while Witch-King also helps rule Gundabad and the borders of the Misty Mountains. Category:Evil Factions Category:Factions Category:Edits Needed